VileHQ
VileHQ '(Formerly known as Dark Slash Parodies, Dark Slash X and Dark Knight X) is a Mexican-American fifth-generation Unterganger, and YouTube Pooper that debuted on July 15th 2017. He was independent of the Unterganger Community until August 24th 2018, when he joined the Unterganger Chat Central. Because of this, he was briefly mistaken for a sixth gen until he clarified otherwise. History VileHQ originally joined YouTube on May 28th, 2014 under his real name and would upload simple videos made with Legos or other stuff, given his limitations because he made them with a fliphone. After he upgraded to a smartphone, he deleted all his videos and his channel lay dormant for a few years. Later in 2016, he recieved a better phone and found motivation to upload gaming videos, however he hardly found time to make them, thus leaving his channel to lay dormant once more. Later in that same year, he first found out about the meme when he came across a video called Hitler Gets Banned From XBOX Live as a recommended video related to the Angry German Kid, and recognized it due to having previously watched the Cleveland Show spoof a few years ago. However he didn't start making parodies until July in 2017. Debut into Unterganging He made his debut to unterganging with two parodies, Hitler's Plan to go to Walmart and Hitler Trolls Leopold Slikk, made and uploaded in one go on the 15th of July 2017. Despite them gaining few views, he continued to make Downfall Parodies along with AGK Parodies for fun. He also deleted all videos made prior to that parody due to having matured and now considering them pathetic attempts at YouTube videos. He joined the HRPC Discord Server on February 5th, sparking his first interactions within the Unterganger community. On August 25th 2018, over a year later, he was personally invited by Delphox to join the Unterganging Community. Later on that same year he was kicked from the HRPC Discord but decided not to fight it. In December 21st, 2018 he established his own server now called Vile Harlequin Headquarters. On December of 2018 he got into making YouTube Poops, however he continues making Downfall Parodies since he still enjoys doing so. In April 10th 2019, he reached the 100 subscribers milestone. Less than a year later, he reached the 200 subscriber milestone. He currently stands at 200 subscribers and over 23k views along with 72 Downfall Parodies total on his channel as of February 4th 2020. In the 27th of May 2019, he celebrated the 5th anniversary of his time on YouTube. On the 29th of August 2019, He decided to change his channel's name to VileHQ. A few weeks later on the 19th of September, he announced a new contest of which he is currently helping to oversee. Forced Retirement/Dormancy and Return Unfortunately, in January 2020, he announced his retirement due to a lack of access to a good computer for making videos and his cellphone being broken. He said he will go back to making videos when he gets his hands on his own computer. Later, he clarified that he only announced his retirement out of frustration. He announced his dormancy, saying that his phone would be fixed in short time if not replaced. Later that same month, he acquired a temporary phone, afterwards stating he could in theory make parodies again, however he stated that since it hardly had any storage left, he'd have complications producing them until his actual cellphone was repaired or replaced with a proper new one. Soon after, his parents took it to the shop to hopefully get it repaired. Two weeks later, however, they were told that the motherboard was fried, which means it couldn't be repaired. Luckily, his father decided to replace his phone for him, after which Darky wasted no time in announcing the subsequent end of his dormancy once he gets his files and editing software back together. Soon after getting his files straight, he uploaded his first video of the year, thus officially ending his dormancy. Styles Although he joined YouTube under his real name in May 14, 2014, when he was 12 years old, he didn't start making Downfall Parodies until July 15, 2017, when he was 15. He first started out with low quality parodies made with the mobile version of PowerDirector, often with the Planning scene or the Original Bunker scene. As months went by he began to evolve, however the subtites and the watermarks still made it look bad. On August 29th of the same year he made his first FX Parody with the help of KineMaster, Hitler works at Jack in the Box, which got him more views than anything he had ever made at the time. On October 4th of the same year he released a new parody made with PowerDirector Bundle, which got rid of the watermark entirely. Over the next few months as well as the following year, he started making FX parodies slightly more often, His current most viewed of the bunch as well as his most popular Downfall Parody/upload overall is Hitler works at Little Caesars. Shortly after, he was invited to join the Unterganger Chat Central, which may have helped him achieve minor success by getting him past 100 subscribers after some time. Around May 2019, after managing to get his hands on a free version of KineMaster Diamond, he was able to tap into some of his potential by experimenting with headpasting among other things, thus slightly boosting his popularity, From then on, he used both PowerDirector Bundle and KineMaster Diamond in his works. It was also around this time that he began to include more sex jokes and rude humor in his works (sexual innuendos, hentai references, more profanity, etc.), as shown in Hitler and the Waifu Incident, mostly due to being older than when he first started his Unterganging career. Ever since, he vowed to continue his use of sexual innuendos and dark humor in his content, be it a Downfall Parody or a YouTube Poop. As of now, he has yet to tap into his true potential due to the lack of a good computer and better editing software. Being an otaku and a videogame fan, he is also known to have used other media in his parodies, such as Dragon Ball Z, Batman The Telltale Series (Mostly uses lines from John Doe, who later becomes Telltale's version of The Joker in Season Two. If necessary, he also prefers to use lines from the Vigilante Joker, since it sounds more similar to John Doe than the Villain Joker), Lazy Town, and Pokemon. Also several Non-Downfall characters have made appearances in his parodies, including Samus Aran (twice, voice only), Green from the Pokemon Adventures Manga (six times if her cameos in Hitler Quits Episodes 1 and 2 are included), Leopold Slikk (six times), Vegeta (three times if his appearance in If Hitler was in DBZ as Vegetler), Shrek (once), Garfielf (once), Nico Nazawa (once), Nightmare (once), Shadow RAT (once),The Pokemon GHOST (once), The Slender-Man (appeared physically once, twice in his games), the previously mentioned John Doe aka The Joker (once), Broly (once), Nappa (once as Nappodl), Gym Leader Sabrina (once as part of a wet dream sequence), Harley Quinn (twice as cameos in Hitler Quits Episodes 1 and 2), Astolfo (once as a cameo in Hitler Quits Episode 1 and once phisically in Episode 2), Aisha Landar, portraying Sarah who is Darky's girlfriend (once, portrayed with Eva's voice with 1.2x pitch), Amanda Waller (once, voice only) Dio Brando (once, clearly his first JoJo reference), and a Gardevoir (suggested to be Saki, VileHQ's Gardevoir from his Sapphire game. Once). He has also included himself in his parodies a couple times (usually portrayed by Black from the Pokemon Adventures Manga with Burgdorf's voice with 1.2x pitch). He continues to grow within the community while making decent parodies for his age, being FX, traditional, modified traditional, story based, audio based and videogame based parodies. He also helps with judging in the DCA, and is a regular in the Unterganger Chat Central, making him a loyal, and relatively well known member of the Unterganger Community. VileHQ Extended Cinematic Universe In December 2019, VileHQ discussed the idea of a cinematic universe for his Downfall Parodies, one which he already started prior to this in the form of a currently ongoing series along with two existing parodies that happen to already have lore. Series Hitler Quits '' Main article: 'Hitler Quits '' Hitler is fed up with life in the bunker and resigns from the position as the Führer. However his problems manage to follow him to his job at a Wataburger run by J. Jonah Jameson, who ends up firing him, thus prompting Hitler leave Berlin completely. The series is currently in a cliffhanger, however VileHQ has stated multiple times that he hasn't given up on the series and intends to make three more episodes, meaning that the series is intended to last a total of five episodes. He is currently writting a script for Episode 3. The entire series thus far can be found here. Parodies canon to the VileHQECU Hitler's Christmas Calamity Hitler's Christmas Calamity - The opening sequence consists of Hitler as a kid complaining about getting a gift he did not want for Christmas, being a Gameboy instead of a Gameboy Advance. Hitler's dad then retorts with the reason he did not get what he wanted, followed by a flashback to presumably a few weeks prior. In the flashback, Hitler is planning to sell hentai posters to make enough money to buy himself the GBA, to which Jodl objects to (seemingly having been doing this since an accident that happened that caused him to lose his hair as he is bald). Then the flashback cuts back to Hitler's dad scolding him for that incident along with not being grateful that he got a gift at all. This part of the parody can be considered canon as the said incident is also mentioned in Hitler and the Waifu Incident as the one thing that got Hitler expelled. Furthermore, VileHQ stated it to be a lost episode to TSU's series Hitler's Childhood. Hitler and the Waifu Incident ''Hitler and the Waifu Incident - ''Hitler is revealed to be masturbating to Sabrina from Pokemon which not only leads to him being humiliated by Fegelein, but also leads to Eva proceeding to leave him for ProJared. The ending sort of references a certain fiasco that happened with ProJared before it was revealed false. VileHQ also stated he would be deleting all videos making fun of Jared yet decided to keep this one along with the first episode of Hitler Quits, since ProJared either hardly appeared in them or wasn't the main focus. This parody also chronologically precedes the Hitler Quits series, making it canon. Awards He also won second place (gold medal) in The Blumbunker Productions Contest. Trivia *He is primarily known as Dark Slash X (or Darky for short). *VileHQ actually stands for Vile Harlequin, a nod to Harley Quinn who he has an affection for. **In Discord he is also known for having an affection for Oosuki Mamako and Green from the Pokemon Adventures Manga. ***Despite this, he is also known to have a girlfriend. Darky stated once that she is ok with him liking fictional characters. *He was born exactly 86 years after Dachau, the first Nazi concentration camp, was built under the orders of Heinrich Himmler. **He was also born exactly 75 years after Nazi Germany occupied Hungary. *He makes his parodies with his smartphone, as he can't afford a proper computer. **This also means that storage is an issue for him. ***However, this never truly stopped him from making parodies. Some untergangers were even impressed that he made his parodies using a phone. *He technically had his first interactions with the community back when he first joined the Hitler Rants Parodies Discord. *He also has other YouTube channels, such as Dark Slash X, VileHQ Plays and Vilehelm Burgdorf Association, however none of them are as popular as his VileHQ channel. *He loves the Trololo and RickRoll, much to Hitler's discontent. *His channel used to be called "Dark Knight X", then transitioned to "Dâkusurashu X", then "Dark Slash Parodies", and currently VileHQ. *He's the owner of his own wiki called the Dark Slash X Wiki. *He once discussed the idea of making parodies using Source Filmmaker, however the only thing preventing him from making it a reality is the lack of a computer. **However he may make SFM Parodies once he aqcuires a computer of his own. Gallery 4bfe4549398f104381bffaeda751e7d7-1.jpg|His YouTube icon from when he was known as Dark Slash Parodies, Black Armor Zero from Mega Man X. Cuz "Dark Slash X". VileHQpfp.png|His previous YT avatar. Harley Quinn since his current name references her. VileHQ 2.png|His current YouTube icon, which keeps the Harley Quinn motif. Darky100Subs.png|Darky reaching 100 subs like a good boi. VileHQAmino.png|Darky's Downfall Parodies Amino Profile Category:YouTube Poopers Category:Video game-oriented Untergangers